


Haunting Michiru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru's eyes were wide as soon as she heard footsteps in her bedroom.





	Haunting Michiru

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru's eyes were wide as soon as she heard footsteps in her bedroom. She didn't wish to remember a sick Hotaru's demise recently.   
Hotaru's spirit assumed Michiru failed to cure her? Perhaps the spirit was happy to return to Michiru. The spirit materialized.   
Hotaru smiled. It was never Michiru's fault. 

 

THE END


End file.
